


White Day Disaster

by BlazGear



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a player, Harem Route: Male Version, Late as fuck, M/M, Probably OOC for Akechi, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: What if the MC did a DIFFERENT harem route?





	White Day Disaster

Here is where it will end. His life and everything his friends had worked towards. He knew he should have said no, but the temptation was too great.

So here he stood, being confronted by his boyfriends on White Day, each on having a different expression on his face, ranging from flat out pissed, to mildly amused and all he feel is the pit in his stomach growing more and more.

The first to speak up was Mishima, and Akira could tell this was not going to be pretty. The poor guy didn't have much self-esteem to begin with, and even when they started dating, he still put himself down, always telling Akira to find someone better. "I-I guess you did go and find someone better... a lot of someones." Mishima just sounds destroyed, leaving his gift on the booth closest to the door before walking out.

Akira barely has enough time to feel a stab of regret in his heart before he hears a loud bang on the bar to his left. "What the 'eff man!? You saying that you were dating a lot of other guys behind my 'effin back!" There was the loud Ryuji he knew, confident and strong, glaring daggers at him leaving him speechless.

"I did tell you to find someone more your age... guess you took my words little too seriously." Iwai, lovable and gruff as he is, wouldn't miss the opportunity to get some sarcasm in this moment, but the comment still hurt Akira all the same.

The only two of the group that seem at all unbothered by this development were Goro Akechi, ace detective, who wore a slight smile, and Yusuke Kitagawa, socially awkward artist, who was framing the scene with his fingers, likely getting inspired by this "beautiful moment" even though it was anything but beautiful.

"Well, I for one, enjoy the idea that my boyfriend is skilled enough at romance to even get multiple boyfriends, even if he made it blatantly obvious he was seeing someone else, so I feel the need to ask, who likes to love bite him?" Akechi just glanced at Ryuji who blushed a red that matched Ann's Phantom Thief attire.

"T-that doesn't matter right now! We need to find out who gets to go out with him!" Ryuji is floundering, trying to get away from love bite topic as fast as possible.

"We could share him. After all the phrase is "the more the better" after all." Akechi smirked as he said this and watched as everyone in the room seemed to think it over, before nodding. "Well, it looks like it has been decided. We are all you boyfriends from now on, hope you enjoy it." Akechi smirks, giving Akira a light kiss on the lips, before walking out, blushing like hell.

"I uh... mmph!" Akira doesn't even have time to get his opinion in before Ryuji, then Iwai, and finally Yusuke kiss him on the lips, and leave.

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._

**Author's Note:**

> I left out a few.. for reasons.  
> Sojiro: Ok, the guy is basically the MC's Dad.  
> Shinya: Fucking grade schooler  
> Yoshida: I just can't write this guy. I've tried.
> 
> Raging Iwai bias aside, I'd take this route myself.


End file.
